


Mr. & Mrs. Universe

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Inspired By The Simpsons, The Simpsons References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Inspirado en la casita del horror de los Simpson.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Kudos: 2





	Mr. & Mrs. Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fedeman15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedeman15/gifts).



En una oficina con persianas cerradas y que solo dejaban entrar por sus huecos la luz del sol, estaban sentados en unos sillones individuales un hombre de cabello negro rizada y ojos negros, piel pálida y con camisa negra con una estrella y una chaqueta rosa, a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello rosado atado en dos coletas y ojos rosas, piel de color porcelana, usaba una camisa con un corazón invertido de color magenta.

Ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido y evitaban verse, ambos se veían visiblemente molestos. La de coletas suspiro, enderezándose dijo.

-Bueno, le diré que, el problema es que nos hemos distanciado.- Dijo uniendo sus manos, lo que hizo que se ganara un bufido del de cabello negro.

-El problema es que tú, no compartes mi interés de estar lejos de ti.-

-Otra cosa: ¡No sé a dónde vas todas las noches!-

* * *

**\--Flashback--**

* * *

  
Steven caminaba somnoliento en pijama amarilla y el cabello revuelto hacia el baño mientras arrastraba los pies, bostezando se relamió los labios y fue con pereza a prepararse para el día. Apenas entro a este y encendió la luz, toda la pereza que parecía tenía en el cuerpo se fue y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo fue al baño para así quitar la tapa del agua e introducir un código con ciertos números.

Cuando termino, donde estaban las toallas se fue para mostrar armas pequeñas, entre ellas cuchillos y mini guns; y donde estaba la bañera y el inodoro se fueron para mostrar armamento militar y un cañón rosa.

Cuando el cambio termino en el espejo se mostró la imagen de una mujer de cabello blanco que tenía un gato de pelaje purpura en su regazo y que estaba acariciando, Steven se acercó al espejo.

-Saludos, 132.-  
-¿Por qué siempre mencionas mi peso?- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero que elimines a este hombre. Ronaldo Fryman, descubrió donde están mis depósitos de energía privados que evitan que pague impuestos.- Ella mostro donde estaba una mujer rubia de cabello en forma de triángulo que conectaba cables de energía a un puesto de energía eólica ara después irse corriendo.

-Descuida White, me encargare con limpieza, discreci…. Nora!- Grito enojado, mostrando a una niña pequeña de cabello negro y liso que estaba usando el pequeño cañón rosado como baño.

-¿Qué?- Dijo mientras bajaba su comic.

Más tarde, en la mañana Steven estaba vestido con su chaqueta rosa y en su espalda el estuche de su guitarra, acercándose a su esposa quien lavaba los platos y que había dos niños en la mesa comiendo cereal.

-Spinel, hoy volveré tarde, tengo que llevar al auto ah…. Eh ¿Limpieza de locura de autos?-  
-Bueno, yo tampoco vendré temprano, me ire… ah, voltear carretillas en caso de que llueva.-

-Que te diviertas en tu cosa que suena raro.-  
Que te diviertas en el lugar extraño donde llevaras al auto.-

-Te amo.- Y con eso Steven se fue.

* * *

**\--En la noche—**

* * *

  
Steven, ahora disfrazado como albañil, estaba en un ascensor en un sitio de construcción subiendo a su piso.

- **Piso número 8. Piso número 9. Piso de asesinos.** \- Dijo la voz robótica del ascensor cuando, el pelinegro lo detuvo.

Estando allí, abre la caja de herramientas y comienza a sacar las piezas de un rifle de asalto para ensamblarlo mientras tarareaba una melodía.

-Mm, tal vez debería hacer de esa melodía mi nuevo éxito, solo faltaría el titulo… mm. Oh bueno, si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes, oye que bien suena. Es una lástima no hablar de esto con nadie, ya que estoy solo- Dijo terminando de armar el rifle apunto a una azotea llena de gente.

En la mirilla buscaba a su objetivo, paso al Alcalde Dewey, a su padre y a muchas personas más hasta que encontró a Ronaldo y cuando estaba por dispararle una mujer de cabellera rubia apareció bloqueándole el paso.

-Pero que, hazte un lado zorra misteriosa.- Dijo irritado, además de que solo veía la espalda de la mujer que usaba un vestido negro, cuando esta se alejó de él rubio saco un cuchillo de su vestido con el que lo apuñalo certeramente en el corazón.

-¡Oye ahora no me pagaran!-Dijo enojado, para ponerse de pie y empezar a dispararle a la rubia asesina quien esquivaba las balas, dejando que varios la recibieran entre ellos Kevin, Pedee y Connie.

La mujer misteriosa busco algo entre su vestido para así lanzarle al francotirador una estrella ninja que termino en la boca del rifle evitando que siguiera disparando.

-¡Ahora ya me enoje!-

Y cuando dijo eso, su cabeza recibió el impacto de una estrella ninja que se incrusto en su frente.

-¡Ahora ya me…! Uduaduaudu- Dijo balbuceando gracias a la estrella que tenía en la cabeza. Sacando la estrella ninja del rifle y su frente volvió a apuntar y disparar, cuando la mujer misteriosa estaba por sacar algo más le dio a la peluca que usaba revelando un cabello rosado atado en coletas que Steven conocía muy bien.

-¡¿Spinel es una asesina profesional?!- Grito viendo como su esposa salía corriendo.  
De vuelta en la casa, Spinel aun vestida con el vestido que uso en la fiesta, abriendo el lava-vajillas saca una espada empapada de sangre.

-Oh vamos, parece que la sangre de mafioso Ruso no se quita, ¿Qué mierda comen?-Dijo viendo molesta la espada y con ojos entrecerrados la espada.

_**Paf!** _

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un portazo, la pelirosa escondió en su espalda la espada. Steven entraba en la cocina con el ceño fruncido, examinando la cocina vio la peluca rubia que tenía el hoyo de bala que le hizo en la licuadora.

-Oye, ¿Qué es esto?-

-Em… una funda de licuadora.-

Viendo que el pelirizado estaba entretenido con la licuadora fue al lava-vajillas.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu locura de autos?-

-Oh muy bien, el auto quedo bien limpio.- Dijo sonriendo, ambos se veían sospechando del otro.

En la mesa a la luz de las velas, Steven veía como su esposa cortaba la lasaña que le había preparado y al lado había un pastel recién hecho de fresas con crema, el favorito de Steven.

-Prepare una lasaña para morirse.- Le dijo sonriendo y dándole una gran y generosa porción.

 _“-Es veneno. Hagas lo que hagas no te la comas.-”_ Le dijo su mente al pelinegro, siendo muy tarde ya que este ya estaba comiendo.

 _“-Esta bien, ya estas comiendo, no te la termines.-“_ El plato de Steven estaba totalmente limpio, mientras se saboreaba los labios.

_“-Ya te la acabaste, pero no pidas…-“_

-Más por favor- Dijo sonriente, ganándose una sonrisa dulce de Spinel. Si era porque lo estaba envenenando con éxito o solo porque siempre le alegraba saber que Steven amaba su cocina, no se sabía.

_“-Estúpido. Mátala ya!-_

-La mato después del postre.- Dijo molesto con los ojos arriba, viendo que la de coletas lo veía molesto sus manos fueron debajo de la mesa al igual que ella metía las manos en el pastel, sacando Steven una escopeta y Spinel dos pistolas.

-¡Eres un asesino a sueldo!-

-¡Arruinaste ese paste!-

Y con eso ambos se dispararon mientras esquivaban el ataque del otro y destruían la habitación a su paso.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras asesino, soy tu esposa?!- Y le disparo.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste tú?!- Disparo su escopeta.

-Te lo dije veinte veces, pero siempre murmurabas sobre lo hermosa que era.- Dijo escondida en la mesa con Steven a unos metros de ella.

-Sus ojos son tan hermosos cuando brillan con intenciones asesinas…- Murmuraba embobado el Universe, para después correr al ver una granada.

Spinel levantándose y quitándose algunos escombros vio el agujero en el techo que hizo por la explosión, posando sus ojos por las escaleras vio a Steven deslizándose por la barandilla con una mega ametralladora disparándole a la de ojos rosas, quien esquivo a como pudo las balas y salto por el sofá sacando sus propias armas y destruyendo la casa en el proceso hasta que se le acabaron las balas.

-Haber, que tal esto. Yo salgo y asesino mientras tú te quedas con los niños.- Dijo acercándose a ella, quien lo pateo dejándolo en el suelo.

-Me dan $50,000 mil dólares por golpe, y a ti cuanto te pagan?!-

-Solo lo que el sujeto lleva en la billetera…- Dijo cohibido, para después lanzarle una patada que la mujer uso para hacerlo girar y estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Todas esas veces que ibas a trabajar al estudio ibas a matar personas!-

-¡Iba a trabajar al estudio y luego a matar!- Dijo tomando una lámpara y así empezar a golpearla, Spinel tomo saco del escote de su vestido una cuerda de metal que terminaba en dos objetos planos brillantes.

Quitándole con la cadena la lámpara, empezó a darle bofetadas con esa cuerda, el pelinegro tomando la cuerda la empujo contra el sofá tirándolo en el proceso para así dar la vuelta y comenzar a patear algo con furia, saliendo Spinel por el otro lado viendo eso.

-¡Basta, es mi sillón favorito!-

-¡¿Por qué crees que lo estoy pateando?!- Dijo mientras aun lo pateaba, detrás de ellos salieron dos niños, un niño y una niña en pijamas.

-¿Se están peleando por nosotros?- Dijo un niño de cabello como el de su madre y con ojos de su padre, usaba una pijama azul con cohetes espaciales.

-Si hicimos algo, lo sentimos.- Dijo la niña, usaba un camisón rosa de dormir con corazones alrededor.

Viendo a sus hijos ambos escondieron las armas que estaban por usar en sus espaldas, y encararon a los niños nerviosos por todo el desastre que hicieron.

-Oh niños… eh, no estábamos peleando.-

-Sonaban que si.-

-¿Quién quiere helado en la cama?- Y con eso ambos niños sonrieron y corrieron escaleras arriba.

-¡Yo quiero de fresas con chocolate!-

-¡Yo quiero napolitano!-

-Bien hecho genio, así les dolerá el estómago mañana, ¿Y dónde estará súper papá entonces?- Le dijo enojada apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡En tu funeral!- Le dijo apuntándole con una ballesta.

**_Ding Dong!_ **

Allí estaba Doug Maheswaran, con su traje de policía abrió lo que quedaba de la puerta y entro esquivando los escombros del piso.

-Recibí una llamada anónima de cierta avecilla, que había una pelea con una coreografía elaborada y fuegos artificiales.-

Quitándole la ballesta, le disparo en el pecho atravesándolo de inmediato.

-Hubiera bastado con un soborno.-

-Wow, eso fue muy sexy. Me encanta ver como se lo haces a otros hombres.- Le dijo rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

-Bueno, me gustaría ver como se lo haces aun hombre alguna vez.- Le dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Steven y apegándose a él con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- Le dijo para empezar a besarla.

Los besos se tornaron cada vez más apasionados llegando al punto de destruir lo poco que quedaba de la casa con el cuerpo del otro mientras intentaban quitarse la ropa, ignorando en el proceso el cadáver que estaba tirado.

* * *

**\--Fin Flashback--**

* * *

  
Ahora ambos estaban tomados de la mano mientras se daban miradas amorosas.

-Pero asesinar personas juntos, animo mucho las cosas en la habitación.- Dijo contento Steven, ganándose una mirada extraña del director de la escuela de sus hijos.

-Eh, que maravilla pero los llame para hablar sobre las calificaciones de su hijo en la escuela.-

Viéndose por un momento ambos sonrieron y compartiendo un beso sacaron un par de pistolas y le apuntaron al director para después dispararle.


End file.
